An electronic device of one type includes a door for opening and closing a space formed in a housing thereof and a lock for the door. Conventionally, the lock arranged in such an electronic device is either an electric lock or a manual lock. The electric lock can be locked or unlocked by moving a bolt thereof using electric power. The manual lock can be locked or unlocked by manually moving a bolt thereof. Conventionally, one of the electric lock and the manual lock is selectively used according to the design requirements of the electronic device.
Recently, there is a demand by users of the electronic device to use both the electric lock and the manual lock. For example, a point-of-sale (POS) terminal is desired to have both locks. More specifically, the electric lock is desired to be used normally such that the lock can be unlocked when the terminal is in operation. On the one hand, the manual lock is desired to be used upon power failure.